Rupert
by Graystone
Summary: El pasado siempre vuelve, algo que Hermione descubrirá muy pronto.


**Disclaimer:** nada del potterverso me pertenece

**Este fic participa en el reto temático de noviembre del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

* * *

Vamos, chicos, todavía tenemos que coger la leche. ¿Dónde estará la leche? ―preguntaba un hombre pelirrojo, profundamente contrariado.

―Está en ese pasillo, papá ―dijo una chica de pelo castaño muy revuelto, de unos dieciséis años. Estaba acompañada de un chico de unos catorce años que comía chocolate de manera compulsiva.

―Esto no es para mí, ¿vale? ¿Por qué tenemos que comprar en un supermercado muggle? Y Hugo, deja de comer chocolate o te destrozarás los dientes.

La chica le quitó el chocolate al que era su hermano pequeño.

―No digas esa palabra aquí, papá.

―Perdone… Creo que está buscando esto.

Entonces vieron a un joven de pelo castaño y revuelto, igual que el de la joven, pero mucho más corto. Sostenía un brick de leche.

―Oh, sí, eso es. Perdone, mi mujer me obliga a comprar en estos sitios.

―¿Usted es Ron Weasley, verdad? ―preguntó él de repente.

Ron se quedó mirándolo. No tenía amistades en el mundo muggle, si acaso los padres de Hermione y sus vecinos del barrio muggle en el que vivían. De vez en cuando iba a tomarse una cerveza en la taberna con su vecino Charlie, pero nada más.

―Sí… ¿Nos conocemos?

―Entre usted y yo… Soy un mago.

Ron miró a un lado y a otro del pasillo. No le apetecía que nadie oyese esa conversación. Lo cierto es que lo era, pues vestía una bufanda morada anudada al cuello, el sello identificativo de cualquier mago.

―Entiendo. Bueno, gracias por la leche.

―Y su mujer es Hermione Granger, ¿verdad?

―Sí, así es. Bueno, ahora es Hermione Weasley, pero muchos la recuerdan por su apellido de soltera. ¿Quién es usted?

―Me llamo Rupert. Rupert Wilkins.

Wilkins. Por alguna extraña razón, aquel nombre le resultaba extrañamente familiar a Ron. Su cerebro se puso a trabajar a toda velocidad hasta que consiguió atar cabos. Wilkins… Sí, claro. De repente miró al joven, de unos veintitantos. Todo empezaba a cobrar más sentido aún si cabía.

―Veo que ya sabe quién soy ―dijo el tal Rupert.

Minutos después, Ron Weasley entraba en la cocina de su casa. Su mujer estaba peleándose frente a una olla que humeaba. Ron apuntó con su varita y la hizo desaparecer.

―Nunca se te ha dado bien la cocina ―dijo él.

―Cállate ―sonrió ella mientras lo besaba después de que él dejase las bolsas de la compra sobre la encimera ―. ¿Y los niños?

―Están fuera… Con tu hermano ―dijo mientras sacaba la leche.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó ella, incrédulo.

―Mira por la ventana.

Se acercó hasta la ventana y vio a sus hijos hablando con un perfecto desconocido. Lo cierto es que hasta le resultaba familiar. Tenía el pelo castaño y revuelto, como el suyo. Y algunas facciones de su cara le recordaban a las de su padre.

―No puede ser. Yo no tengo hermanos.

―Tus padres se pasaron un año en Australia. ¿Crees posible que…?

―Nunca me lo dijeron.

―Les borraste ese año que pasaron allí. ¿No crees que quizás te dejaste algo?

Hermione no pudo evitar recordar lo que hizo. Pero sus padres jamás habrían tenido otro hijo. Pero tal vez Monica y Wendell Wilkins si.

―Si de verdad es así… Ese chico tuvo que criarse sólo.

Se armó de valor y salió fuera hasta llegar a donde estaban sus hijos y aquel chico. Pidió a sus hijos que los dejasen solos y se sentó en el banco.

―¿Cómo te llamas? ―preguntó Hermione.

―Rupert Wilkins.

―¿Cómo me has encontrado?

―Es curioso, por mi veinticuatro cumpleaños, mi padre me regaló un pensadero. Estuve una semana entera sacando pensamientos hasta que di con los que tenía cuando era un bebé de un año. Por fin vi a mis verdaderos padres… y a la chica que se los llevó.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

―Lo siento.

―Oh, por favor, no te disculpes. Conozco bien la razón por la que tuviste que hacerlo. O creo conocerla. Tus padres tenían la mente modificada para que no supiesen nada de la guerra en la que estabas involucrada. Después viniste para recuperarlos. Yo habría hecho lo mismo.

―Eres muy perspicaz ―alcanzó a decir Hermione.

―Tengo ese don.

―¿Y qué fue de ti?

―Por suerte me acogió una familia mágica. A los once años descubrieron que yo era un mago, así que me inscribieron en el colegio mágico de Sidney… Aunque se sorprendieron mucho de que recibiese la carta de Hogwarts. Sin pensárselo dos veces, pues Hogwarts es una escuela muy prestigiosa, hicieron las maletas y nos fuimos a vivir a Londres. Durante todo este tiempo he estado atando cabos hasta que he dado contigo, hoy mismo.

Hermione contemplaba a ese chico. Las fechas coincidían e incluso tenían un gran parecido entre ambos.

―Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento.

―Tranquila, no pasa nada. Sólo… Sólo quería saber si era posible que pudiese volver a ver a mis padres.

―Sí, claro. Ven, podemos ir ahora mismo ―Se desaparecieron y llegaron hasta una casa en un barrio residencial. Los dos entraron ―. ¿Mamá? ¿Papá?

―¡Estamos en el salón! ―oyó que decía su padre.

Llegaron hasta allí y entraron.

―Hermione, querida. Qué bien que hayas venido a vernos. ¿Quién es tu amigo?

Ni el señor ni la señora Granger parecieron reconocer a Rupert. Este parecía desilusionado, pero entonces sacó su varita, los apuntó con ella y pronunció unas palabras. Los padres de Hermione entraron como en trance hasta que se recuperaron, aunque ahora parecían confundidos.

―¿Qué les has hecho? ―preguntó Hermione, alarmada.

―¿Mamá? ¿Papá? Soy yo. Soy Rupert ―dijo el chico.

Entonces, los señores Granger se abalanzaron hacia Rupert, abrazándolo. Hermione no daba crédito a lo que veía.

―¿Qué les has hecho?

―Les de devuelto a su estado original. Ahora son de nuevo Monica y Wendell Wilkins. Mis padres y ya no más los tuyos. Adiós, Hermione.

Y se desapareció, llevándose a sus padres con él.

Horas después, Hermione lloraba mientras estaba sentada en su sofá. Su hija Rose la consolaba mientras alrededor estaban varios miembros de la familia Potter-Weasley.

―¿Y se los llevó? ―preguntó Harry Potter.

―Así es, les cambió la memoria y se marchó con ellos. Tenemos que recuperarlos ―comentó Ron.

―¿Y cómo es que Hermione no reparó en que podría haber un bebé con ellos?

―No lo sé. La verdad, no lo sé.

―Muy bien, será mejor que nos vayamos los tres. En marcha.

Tiempo después estaban frente a una casa en Australia, la antigua casa de Monica y Wendell Wilkins. Entraron en ella. De repente apareció Rupert.

―¿Qué hacéis aquí? ―Harry y Ron lo inmovilizaron.

―¡Hazlo ahora, Hermione! ―gritó Ron.

Hermione entró y vio a sus padres. Les cambió de nuevo la memoria, pero esta vez siguieron siendo Monica y Wendell para ser también el señor y la señora Granger. Minutos después, estaban todos en el salón de la casa.

―Sí, recuerdo que no queríamos tener hijos. Pero vivíamos bien, así que nos dejamos llevar. Nueve meses después nació Rupert. Éramos muy dichosos. Entonces volviste tú y nos recuperaste nuestras mentes, de modo que nos olvidamos de él ―dijo la señora Granger mientras tomaba la mano de su hijo.

―Lo… Lo siento. No era mi intención. Debí haber recapacitado y no haberme dejado llevar por la ira ―se lamentó Rupert.

―No te preocupes. Yo… Yo habría hecho lo mismo. Me alegra haberte conocido, Rupert.

―A mí también.

―¿Te apetece conocer al resto de nuestra familia?

―Será un placer.

Y dejaron aquel lugar para siempre. Rupert dejó de ser Wilkins para adoptar el apellido Granger. Y jamás volvió a actuar en contra de su hermana.


End file.
